


Crunchy's Oneshots

by AlmightyC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyC/pseuds/AlmightyC
Summary: Undertale-related oneshots! Yay!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Crunchy's Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> aAAA– hi there :]
> 
> I got bored, then remembered all the dumb little things that pop into my mind and decided to make this so that I could come back to some if I put them in here
> 
> So uh
> 
> Enjoy

"Nightmare, could you get another egg?"

Mentioned skeleton blinked, looking at the current number of yolks in the bowl Dream was holding, and then the recipe in the book that he was holding, and shook his head, saying they only needed two for this recipe.

His not-so-twin-like twin had just randomly showed up about twenty minutes ago and decided it was time to make a cake with him. Of course, he'd been confused (and still kind of was), but had agreed to the somewhat strange request, which lead them to where they were now.

So far, they'd done everything the book said, getting all the ingredients and their correct measurments (1 cup of white sugar, ½ cup of butter, two eggs, 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract, 1 ½ cups of all-purpose flour, 1 ¾ teaspoons of baking powder, and ½ cup of milk), pre-heating the oven to 350 degrees, mixed the butter, sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, flour and baking powder, and milk together.

Now Dream was just mixing all of the ingredients while Nightmare sat on a stool at the counter, looking through the steps and stuff to make sure they did it right and got the measurements correct, turning to his brother in order to ask if they had actually grabbed the right amount of butter, because he certainly did not.

Or at least, he was, until something was suddenly tossed at him without any sort of warning.

Unfortunately, he hadn't registered what had happened or what had been thrown until he heard Dream giggling from the opposite side of the oven/stove. They appeared to have just put the cake in the oven and started cleaning up, but alas, Dream was known for a slightly shorter attention span than most, and had probably been bored of the near-silence between them.

He blinked, looking down at his clothes, only to find them absolutely covered in flour. It stood out quite a bit on his dark sweater, shorts, and bones.

So, without having any sort of thought process in that moment, he threw an egg back, effectively making Dream yelp as it broke and practically exploded on their own clothing, it quickly turning into laughter upon seeing Nightmare's very messy and flour-coated appearance.

Killer stepped through the doorway, a nonexistent eyebrow raised.

"What's goin' on in here-"

He didn't exactly get to finish his sentence, as the two twins had both launched their own food items at each other, one each, only making Dream laugh more and even make Nightmare smile a little.

"Ah. I see."

Killer then yelled for Cross, Horror, and Dust, the three quickly making their way to the kitchen and also getting attacked with baking materials by the twins, and now, Killer, who had decided to join them against the other three.

So, the rest of the day ended up being very messy, and incredibly fun for everyone in the mansion, which included Ink and Blue after they had been told to come over.

Except for the cake, which ended up being burnt to hell, but that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes the recipe here was yoinked from Google because I havwnt baked a cake in almost three years so uh
> 
> Here it is:  
> https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/17481/simple-white-cake/


End file.
